Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piston for internal combustion diesel engine having a piston diameter of 180 to 650 mm, the piston comprising a top part and a body part connectable to each others,                the top part defining, when installed in a cylinder of the engine, the piston side of a combustion chamber, and        the body part having an aperture for a gudgeon pin, bosses for distributing forces, when in use, between the piston and the gudgeon pin, the body part having an interior, an outer surface and operable connecting surfaces.        
Description of the Related Art
Large internal combustion engines are widely used in demanding power supply tasks in electric power plants, as a power source of ship propulsion systems, etc.
In large internal combustion engines there is an increasing demand in having more power out of the engine with the same cylinder displacement. The aim is to increase the power rate and simultaneously decrease emissions caused by the engine. One route towards these results is the increase in cylinder pressure when in operation. On the other hand the reliability of these large engines must also improve i.e. any failures in operation are highly unwanted. This causes development needs to all parts of these engines, pistons included.